Food fight!
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: AU: John and Mary takes the boys out for a family night and are horrified when the boys get into a major food fight at the resaurant. Warning: spanking


_I would like to see a story where both boys (Sammy 5 and Dean 9) get in a food fight at a restaurant causing their parents much embarrassment. I can see it starting because Dean sneakily tries to put his vegetables on Sammy's plate, but it is something Sammy doesn't like, so he throws it at Dean...food fight ensues much to the horror of other patrons!_

"Sammy! Dean! Stop running guys, the food'll still be there in a minute…" John chuckled as he walked behind his sons, holding his wife's hand in his own. They arrived at Uncle Toby's Grill Bar for the family night they were going for before their movie that evening. The boys were bouncing with excitement as they rarely got to eat at Toby's, and as soon as Mary opened the door they bounded into the restaurant and flew across the room, before Sammy climbed over the upholstery to find a seat where Dean could sit next to him.

"Sammy! No climbing over chairs, baby!" Mary chastised her son who immediately pouted gloriously, flopping down onto his seat with an exasperated sigh.

"Dee! _Huwwy up_!" Sam begged, cheering up when Dean obliged hastily.

"There you go, Sammy. I'm here now."

Dean grinned cheekily as his parents sat down and the waitress brought them menus. She returned a few minutes later to take their drinks orders and Sammy was first to order, "Coke!"

"Nuhuh, buddy. The sugar would send you into overdrive. You can choose some fruit juice, or milk. Or maybe a milkshake, for today."

"But… I want coke!" Sammy wailed, the telltale signs of a tantrums forming before the adults' eyes.

"Samuel, no. Do we need to go have a talk? On our family night? Really, buddy? I hope not. Choose something else." Sam scowled, crossing his arms stubbornly, and Mary turned to the pretty young waitress, apologising for the scene before them. She then turned to John, "John, honey, they hardly ever get to drink coke and similar stuff, maybe we should let them…"

"Mary, you know as well as I do that they will be bouncing off the walls from the sugar; I really don't think it's a good idea…" At the raised eyebrows of his wife, he conceded. "**Fine**. _One_ glass, but that's it! Dean, do you want coke too?" At his son's enthusiastic, if a little shocked nod, John turned back to the waitress, ordering four cokes with ice. The waitress, Sally, also took their food orders when she brought the drinks back, and before long their food arrived. John had ordered the King steak, while Mary had gone for a Chargrilled chicken meal. Dean had ordered a barbeque spare rib steak children's meal and Sammy had asked for a grilled burger kids' meal. All the meals came with salad and some sweetcorn and peas, alongside some broccoli trees, and much to his disgust, Dean found mushrooms in his dinner. John and Mary were amused to see that Sammy's face matched Dean's at seeing mushroom and tomatoes on his plate.

As they ate, the family talked about school and work, and church, and the summer holidays, and television shows and what film they were going to go and see, and all the while the boys picked at their vegetables. "Eat up, guys." John prompted them softly. Dean's nine year old brain had been ticking while he ate and chatted, and he had a plan formed. Waiting until John and Mary's attention was turned away for a moment, Dean carefully scooped up a spoonful of veggies off his plate and dumped them onto Sammy's plate, proud of himself when his brother didn't notice. He repeated this action successfully another two times (or so he thought), but the on the following heap he heard an unpleasant sound by him: Sammy let out an ear splitting screech aimed at his brother before kicking his shin. "_**!**_ Stop putting those yucky vejbuls on my plate!"

"What? Sammy! I'm not…" Dean countered desperately.

"**YES, OO ARE**!" Sammy shouted, picking up handfuls of broccoli in his chubby little fists before rearing back his little arms and throwing the food as hard as he could muster at his big brother. "You stupid poophead! I hate you!" The little boy yelled, once more kicking his chubby little legs out to swipe his brothers knees, hard.

"**OW**! _Sammy!_ You're _such_ an idiot!" Dean shot back, picking up more peas and sweetcorn and aiming them so they went down his younger brother's t-shirt. Other guests at the restaurant had turned to watch the commotion as John and Mary watched on in complete horror, their warnings and instructions to stop lost in the yells and squeals coming from the boys. Dean's action elicited a squealing reaction from the child as he poured his salad over his brother, who started pounding furiously at his brother with his little hands, before picking up his burger bun and crumbling it in Dean's hair as the other boy smeared barbeque sauce all over Sammy's face and in his hair.

At this point, John jumped to his feet seeing the looks of horror and shock on the faces of customers all around their table and bellowed, "_**Dean Allan Matthew**_ and _**Samuel David James Winchester**_! Stop that this _instant!_" Both of his boys froze as the room fell silent, the distressed patrons at the restaurant waiting to see if John could successfully curb the little boys' outrageous behaviour. John walked around the table, pulling Dean to his feet first and holding one arm up while he yanked Dean's jeans to just below his Spiderman brief covered bottom and landed three blistering hard swats to the boy's backside, ignoring his yelp as he quietly pulled the underwear back up, ordering his son with a growl as he pointed towards the corner beside their booth, "Get your backside into the corner this instant Dean. I'll deal with your behaviour in a minute. You don't move until your Mom or I come and get you, understand me?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. Dean nodded with a gulp and scampered off to the corner his dad pointed to, rubbing at his recently assaulted backside as he waited. He hated waiting! John wasted no time going over to his little boy who still had clumps of food lodged in his chubby fists, arms poised for throwing more food at his brother's blonde head; pout firmly locked on his young face.

"Samuel, put the food down. I mean it, young man. Put it down, _now." _Sammy looked up at his Dad with a stubborn frown on his face for a long moment before defiantly levering back his arm and throwing it at his big brother as hard as he could.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, turning round with a growl before making to launch himself at his baby brother who was glaring at him.

"Dean! Did I tell you you could move?" John asked his son sternly. At Dean's small head shake and bright red blush, John growled at his son, "Then you get back into the corner like I told you before I smack your bare but right here with something more than my hand." He saw a number of the other patrons nod approvingly but he ignored them. "Dean. That means now." He warned calmly, nodding as Dean practically raced to the space where he'd been sent, the little boy's face warm.

John then turned his attention back to Sam, taking his arm and pulling him to his feet quickly. "That was _**very **_naughty, little boy. C'mon, we need to deal with your bad behaviour." He informed the five year old, tugging him towards the toilets, stopping on his way only to lift the child solidly onto his hip and continuing to the disabled toilet with long determined stride, holding his son firmly and ignoring the young child's squirming.

When he arrived at the toilets, he walked in and closed the door, ignoring his son's tantrum for the moment, before setting the boy back on his feet and locking the door; turning and standing with arms crossed and brows raised. "Sam. Stop that, now." The child ignored him and the father sighed and stepped towards his little boy, picking Sam up under his armpits and depositing him over the leg that he had placed up against the toilet. Sam squirmed when his young tummy landed with a thud against his Dad's muscled thigh and he whimpered when John yanked his jeans and pants down, raising his hand and slapping Sammy's bottom, hard. His hand covered his son's backside almost perfectly and he raised it again, bringing it down sharply on his upturned bottom. And again. Sammy screeched, kicking his little legs out, and John hardened his heart, ignoring his wails. He spanked the backside before him twelve times in total before pausing, hand rested on Sam's backside."Samuel, why am I spanking you?" Upon hearing Sammy wail a tearful answer of how he threw food and didn't do what he was told and was screaming and being bad, John nodded. "Right." He responded with a slap to his son's thighs. "Your behaviour was very naughty today. You embarrassed your Momma and me and upset other people who had come out for a nice night out but instead had to listen to two naughty little boys fighting. I'm real disappointed in you, Sammy. I hope this doesn't happen again, because if it does I won't wait till I get you to the toilets to give you a spanking. You don't throw food, ever, and you don't shout or take tantrums. You understand me?"

Sammy nodded with a wail, "Ahhh! Yesssss! DAH-AHHH-DDY!" The child wailed. John pushed Sammy forward a bit, further exposing his butt and landed eight swats to his son's sit spots. As soon as it was over, he swept up the clothing and pulled his son up and close to him, hugging him against his chest as his little boy sobbed against his heart, "Hush, it's all done Sammy. All done, you're okay. Daddy loves you, and I forgive you. But, when I come back out with Dean I want you to give him big hugs and kisses and make up, you need to say your sorries for being naughty and mean to him, yeah?" Sammy nodded through his tears and John let him cry for a minute more before placing Sam on the floor next to him and taking his wrist, "C'mon. I still got your brother to deal with. Let's go find your mom…" John led his son back to their table, noting with sympathy that the child's head was down and he was blushing as he was taken to his seat. When the little boy saw his Mommy he pulled at his dad's hold at his wrist, trying to break free, "Nuhuh, buddy. You walk across the restaurant with me."

"NO! Daa-aaaddy! Pleaseee!" Sammy yanked his arm again and John landed a sharp swat to his son's backside, causing Sam to break down into heart wrenching tears once more. They arrived at their table with Sammy still in tears and as soon as John let go, Sam bolted to his Mom, throwing himself into her arms. "Momma! Daddy wouldn't let me come see you! He… He…" Sam choked on his tears as he was crying so hard and swallowed desperately before continuing, "He… spanked me for trying to come to you after he spanked me! It's not fair! Mo-oooh-mmmaa!" Sammy wailed, glaring at his Dad before burrowing himself into his Momma's shoulder, clutching onto her.

John groaned when his wife looked at him with a frown, "Oh, did he now? It's okay, baby… Momma's got you now. Shhh…" She soothed, giving John _the _look. Oh crap. He opened his mouth to explain to his wife, but she had her over-protective momma bear mode and she shook her head at her son. Instead she inclined her head towards Dean, who John now realised was shifting from foot to foot nervously, looking anxious. "Dean. With me."

Dean turned, swallowing anxiously, and followed his father in the direction of the toilets. When they arrived, John shut the door behind them and repeated the motions he had with Sammy, baring his son's backside and starting right in with the spanking. Though Dean was bigger with being older than Sam, John's hand still covered the majority of his son's backside and within fifteen swats, Dean was yelling and squirming, tears in his eyes. John landed another swat before pausing, repeating his lecture to his son. Dean, who was always seeking his father's approval about everything, burst into loud, wracking sobs at his father's words; cringing at his father's disappointment. "I'm so _soh-soh-soh-__**sorry!" **_The child wailed, wanting nothing more than to be held in his Dad's strong arms. John nodded, "Okay then. We're nearly done her, buddy…" John raised his hand and pushed Dean forward a bit to raise his backside further, and brought it down on his son's sit spots a grand total of twelve times. Dean's wails increased in pitch, and then it was over and John had fixed his clothing and scooped the boy into his arms, holding him tight with his sore, hot, scalded bottom above his lap. "There, there… It's alright now… It's over, buddy… Shhh, Dad's got you, and you're safe. My brave boy, calm down for me now…"John soothed, petting his son's hair as he waited for the boy to calm down. After a few more moments of patting Dean's back, John spoke, "Okay, when we go back through, you need to say sorry to Sammy for winding him up and throwing food at him, and I want to see you on your best behaviour for the rest of dinner and when we go out to the cinema, buddy, else we're just going home so little boys can go right to bed on their tummies. Deal?" Dean nodded, and John put Sammy down, walking back to their booth with Dean's hand held firmly in his. The pair sat down at the booth, Dean sitting on his Dad's lap, while Sammy sat on Mary's, still teary eyes and glowering at his dad, thumb in mouth. "Hey, that's enough of that, baby…" John murmured to Sammy, ruffling his hair across the table, sighing when the little boy pulled away from his touch. "I love you, Sammy bear." Dean looked down for a moment before looking at Sam, "Hey, Sammy? I'm sorry I put those veggies on your plate, and then wound you up and threw food at you… Can we be buddies again?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah! I sowee Dee! Wuhvv youu!" Sammy slid down from the table and went to Dean, hugging his brother tightly. Dean returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his little brother and squeezing tight. Dean was also aware though, that his Daddy needed to hug Sammy and tell him he was loved and all that stuff that Daddy's do real good, so he slid from his Daddy's lap with a wince, lifting Sammy up in the process before padding round to his Momma for a hug and to apologise.

Sammy stiffened when he realized he was on his Dad's lap, trying to squirm off of John's lap, but the father tightened his grip around Sam's waist, rocking him gently. "Hey, hey… Calm down, Sammy… It's okay… Daddy's not gonna hurt you, we're all okay now…" Sammy shook his head tearfully, and John suddenly clicked to what was going on, "Hey, Samuel. I'm sorry I gave you that swat for wanting to go on ahead to your Momma, but I didn't know that's what you were planning on doing, so you could have been about to run off. Next time, tell me, okay baby? That way I'll know you're not being naughty… Can you forgive me?" John asked softly, relieve when Sammy nodded and through his arms round his neck. "Thanks buddy, come on, that's better…" After a few more moments of cuddles with his baby, John turned Sammy so his back was to John's chest and helped him finish his dinner, cutting things up and putting it in the little boy's mouth, lavishing him with praise and affection and washing him blossom under his attention. When everyone had finished, and the boys had been plied with their body weight in doughnuts and chocolate dip, John paid the bill and they headed to the cinema, boys bouncing from the sugar rush all the way.

When they arrived at the cinema, the boys agreed on Peter Pan, and John (against his better judgement) agreed to buy more fizzy juice and chocolate and popcorn after the spankings they'd received, and they settled in the cinema, all getting right into the film. When they left the cinema, two hours later, both boys were practically bouncing off the walls. John groaned good naturedly, turning to his wife, "Why did we give them so much sugar, Mar?" He asked, bemused.

"Just you watch, they'll be in bed by the time they get home, granted they don't get permanently attached to the roof of the car on the way. I'll take Dean, you take Sammy…"

"What? Sammy's worse than Dean…"

"Exactly, Muscles… Get on it." She winked at him before taking Dean's wrist and leading him to the car, John following with an excitable, chatty Sammy in his arms. "And did you see it when du lost boys were dancing round du campfyr and singin' songs? I wike singin' songhs, Daddy…" Sammy announced with a grin, chatting away.

"Well, buddy, we can sing songs in the car on the way home, hey? I'd love to hear you sing, Sammy bear." John replied, kissing Sammy's soft brown bangs gently before pushing them out his eyes while Sammy clapped his hands cheerily, his earlier spanking obviously forgotten. They arrived at the car and John quickly and efficiently put Sammy in his booster seat and strapped him in, keeping him talking to distract him from his sore bottom. He looked up and shared a confirming look with his wife to check she had also succeeded in getting Dean safely into the car, and the parents climbed into the car and set off on the (long) drive home, Sammy's loud singing voice joined by Sam after much loud begging from the five year old. Fifteen minutes away from home, the singing quieted and stopped, and John looked into the rear view mirror, noting with relief that both little boys were fast asleep. Fatherly pride crossed his face and in the peace and quiet time passed quickly until they arrived back home.

The couple took one child each, carrying them inside before going together to tuck their little boys in. Sammy was first, and John quickly undressed Sammy, changing him into his pajamas before tucking him in gently. Dean stirred as John was kissing Sammy's forehead goodnight and Mary carried him over, leaning down to brush Sammy's hair off his face before leaning down to kiss his cheek. Dean leaned over sleepily and hugged his baby brother, "Night Sammy. Love you…" Dean whispered with a sleepy smile before leaning into his mother's neck and falling asleep again. The parental until shared a smile with each other before John turned on Sammy's nightlight and shut the door quietly, following his wife into Dean's room to say goodnight. Mary had already gotten Dean changed and into his bed, pulling the duvet up around him as he lay on his stomach sleepily. "Night, handsome." She whispered affectionately, kissing his forehead, before John stepped forward and brushed ruffled his hair with a kiss to his cheek and a squeeze to his duvet covered shoulder.

"Night, Champ. Love you." John murmured in his ear, before standing up and putting an arm around his wife's shoulder, walking them both out the room and downstairs where they snuggled up on the couch, John with a bear in his hand and a glass of wine for his beautiful life. He leaned into kiss her softly on the lips as she fell asleep on the couch, "Love you, Mary. With all my heart."

He whispered, pulling her closer; grateful for his beautiful family who he got to spend time with every day.

"Get your butt to the toilets this instant, young man. I'll be there in a minute or two. When I get there, I better find you facing a corner." Dean scarpered off to find the disabled toilet, his heart pounding violently in his chest. Once he got there, he wasted no time in putting his nose in the corner, staring at the red wallpaper as he waited for his Dad to come and "have _a chat_" with him. He _hated_ waiting! Suddenly, he had a thought; he should p

**But, without further ado!**

There y'all go! Hope it was okay :/


End file.
